


locked up

by ofhobbitsandwomen (litvirg)



Series: got a hold on me [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Coda, F/M, missing make out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litvirg/pseuds/ofhobbitsandwomen
Summary: "He imagined all the ways it could go wrong as he thought of them doing this, jumping from the window to the tower. He thought about what K2 would say, his voice in the back of his mind about the probability of them plummeting to their death. K2 had been wrong before, though. But just in case--"Cassian isn't going to say good luck, but there's one thing left to try before they jump.





	

**Author's Note:**

> today's an awful day for us. fandom seems kind of silly with everything that’s going on in the world, particularly with the truly superlative self implosion we’re witnessing here in america right now. but sometimes it’s nice to be able to fall back on something that fills your heart with nothing but love. so, ignoring the burning world outside my window, here’s part three of the the rebelcaptain missing make out scenes series.

He watched her closely as she scrolled quickly through the names, none of them standing out, none of them making sense to him. There was a crease between her brows, a small bead of sweat trickling its way down, tumbling from her hairline to the top of her nose. He searched her face for some sign of recognition, some sign of hope. 

Some sign that they hadn’t boarded the crew and come to Scarif on a mission they were never going to complete. 

He’d imagined it differently--dying for the Alliance. For the rebellion. He’d be in his own clothes, his blaster in his hand, with K2 beside him. He’d be older and wearier and ready to go, ready to face all he’d done for them before the final knock on his door came. 

Instead, he was trapped in the Imperial Archives, wearing an Imperial uniform. He was pleading for the impossible and more desperate than ever to make it out. Jyn, beside him dressed all in black. 

Maybe it was always supposed to end like this. Too soon. With just the smallest whisper of what could have come after.

He felt her still beside him and he was pulled from his thoughts. 

“What?” he asked her. “What is it?”

“Stardust,” she said. She stared at the small screen between them a moment longer, before peering up at him. There was something close to wonder in her eyes and it made his voice stick in his throat when he tried to talk. 

“How do you know?”

The corner of her lips twitched somewhat playfully. 

“Because it’s me,” she said. 

He couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. He had the sudden urge to hold her, to grab her and pull her into his chest for just a moment before they got back to the mission. The same urge that had pulled into him in the hanger before they left. The same one he’d buried away every chance it crept up. It was growing stronger inside him and he wondered just how long he was going to last before it snapped him in half.

But her eyes were pulling away from his, racing upwards to where K2 had just lit up the data drive on the tower in front of them and he shook himself, a few quick short breaths grounding him back to reality. 

His hands were shaking, cold and full of energy so he shook them out at his sides a few times, like a nervous jitter before a big race, before he grabbed the handles in front of him. 

It all happened too quickly for him to processes. He was there, he was right there, in front of the drive, pulling it from its slot when it all went dark. He heard K2 not through the comm at first, but through the door, yelling to them, as desperate as a droid could be when he told them, 

“I’m locking the vault door.” 

They were trapped. As trapped as they could be on a planet they were already trapped inside. 

Jyn turned and stared blankly at the vault door. He wondered, briefly, if she regretted coming with him. 

But then she turned to him and he could see it in her eyes, the same look he saw reflected back at him in the mirror, the same determination, the same hope. A silly, romantic hope that they’d find a way together to finish the job. 

He knew what was happening on the other side of that vault, he knew if he’d been able to step outside of it he would see K2 form crumpled and fried up on the ground, smoke billowing in the air around him. 

“Climb, climb!” he’d told them. 

Cassian felt his whole body had gone cold. He felt, for the first time in the rebellion, that the odds against him were stacked too high. Jyn’s hand was on his arm and when he looked over her eyes were wide, watching him carefully. He could feel every hair on his body stand on end at her touch, and it might have been the danger he was feeling, coursing through his veins, or the reality of the situation they were in, but he was electrified at her touch. 

“Stand back,” she told him, holding her blaster up and cracking the glass in front of them. She gestured to his clothes as she started unhooking the buckles at her side, the ones keeping her pack in place, and he rapidly pulled his own uniform top off, leaving his worn tee underneath. 

K2 was right, they were going to have to climb. 

He imagined all the ways it could go wrong as he thought of them doing this, jumping from the window to the tower. He thought about what K2 would say, his voice in the back of his mind about the probability of them plummeting to their death. K2 had been wrong before, though. But just in case--

He caught Jyn asking him to help her remove her pack, and he did, quickly dropping it to the ground beside them. She hesitated, about to turn toward the tower, ready to get moving, but his hand stuck on her arm and he looked down at her, meeting her eyes, pleading with her to know what he was trying to say. 

It was a split second before he made the choice, but he did it mostly without thinking. He dipped his head down, her lips feeling chapped under his when he finally reached her. He didn’t expect her to respond, didn’t expect her to pause the mission the way he so desperately wanted to, all he expected was to feel her, just once, against him, before they jumped onto the tower, and climbed to whatever end was waiting for them. 

He just needed, once, to feel something for himself outside of the rebellion. To exist in a softer moment, one where he was allowed to reach across and hold Jyn right when he wanted to. One where he was allowed to want for himself at all. 

She moved against him, her hands holding him tightly, his shirt twisting between her knuckles. He could feel the ticking of a clock with every breath but then she moved closer to him, her body slotting against his so perfectly in a way she hadn’t even realized it would be and all the thoughts of time were reduced to a dull buzzing at the back of his mind. 

Her hands roamed from his shirt, moving from where they were bunched at the sides. One shifted up to his collar, fingers curling around it to pull him closer while the other went to the side of his face. He could feel her nerves and sweat radiating from her palm and he was sure she could feel his. 

She nipped at his lips, playfully, and he felt a laugh tumble out as his own hands roamed lower, pulling at the backs of her thighs, moving her closer. 

She tasted like everything he’d talked about his whole life and he was drinking her up, taking as much as he could, before they had to pull apart. 

When they did, he laughed, short and hollow, at his own foolishness, and her flaming red cheeks, but couldn’t bring himself to regret it. 

She pulled him over to the window where the shards of broken glass lay crumbled at their feet. Her hand was burning into the crook of his arm and he felt the loss of it immediately as she pulled away, climbing through, getting ready to jump first. 

“It’s a long way down,” he warned her, not willing to say good luck. 

“Good thing I’m going up instead of down then,” she said, nodding, reassuring him. 

He nodded quickly, climbing over the table of screens in front of them, ready to jump after her as soon as she was clear. 

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll see you at the top.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ofhobbitsandwomen


End file.
